


Gather 'Round the Ramen Bowl

by DarkSeraphim



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeraphim/pseuds/DarkSeraphim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an effort to become closer to their teammates, the gang decides to split into groups for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gather 'Round the Ramen Bowl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tachishini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachishini/gifts).



> For blue_eyesgirl_, for the parallel fics exhange! Hope you like it!

The whole thing had been Yukiko’s idea, to their surprise.  But then again no one bothered to argue with the idea.  The entire month had been nothing but hectic for the would-be detectives and they needed some time to cool off.  Yes it was important to find the killer, but they could hardly function as a team if they were too stressed and bickering all of the time.  So why not spend the day in groups? 

 

It was very simple.  Split into groups of about two or three and spend a few hours doing something relaxing.  They would be able to get to know each member of their group a little better and have some fun while they were at it.  On paper it was a magnificent idea.  In practice…

 

Hence the teenage detective, the pop idol and the hooligan sat staring at their ramen bowls for ten minutes straight during the first application of their plan.  Every once and a while one would raise their head to speak, only to become silent and stare down at their bowl yet again.  The very atmosphere was awkward and tense.  No one knew what to say to one another.  Talking about the case was strictly forbidden, this was supposed to be a way to relax and get to know one another…but what could they say?

 

“So…um…”  Naoto fidgeted in her seat, as she too attempted some form of conversation.  Rise and Kanji briefly looked up in the hopes that maybe this time something would get done.  Alas, as Naoto’s head dipped back down both teenagers sighed and resumed staring at their bowls.

 

“…I am not sure, about the success of this experiment.”

 

At once Rise’s and Kanji’s heads rose in perfect unison, their eyes wide.  Naoto still stared at her ramen but that wasn’t important.  She had spoken a coherent sentence first!  A stepping stone!  At last!

 

“Y-Yeah.  This idea is a bunch of shit.” Kanji dared to say next, anything to prevent the awkward tension from coming back.

 

Rise bit her lip.  “Oh…I don’t know about that.”

 

Kanji snorted.  “We’ve done nothing but sit here and stare at our food.  I haven’t felt this awkward since my mother had me mode-“  The brash teenager blushed suddenly, halting his sentence. 

 

Both girls looked at the blond with a sudden interest, a smirk forming on Rise’s face.  “She had you, what exactly?” 

 

Kanji said nothing but instead suddenly shoveled cool ramen into his mouth to prevent giving an answer, giving the pop star a warning look that was promptly laughed away.

 

Naoto bowed her head to hide a small smile.  “I would say judging on the half formed word, she had you model some clothing.  Not surprising given your family’s business.  I would conclude that the said garments must have been embarrassing to wear…possibly due to a feminine look to them?”

 

Rise exploded into laughter as Kanji choked on his ramen.  “I guess we know the answer then!  You really are a crack gumshoe, Nao-chan!”  She winked at the other girl, smiling at the blush she got in return. 

 

Kanji managed to prevent himself from death-by-ramen, swallowing the food and leaping to his own defense.  “That is not the reason!”  He said, his body language attesting otherwise.  He blushed as Rise also winked at him.

 

“Sure it is, big guy.  Don’t worry, we won’t tell.” 

 

“Damn it what’s that supposed to mean!?”

 

Even Naoto couldn’t help but laugh as Rise just continued to provoke the blond boy, giggling the entire time.  Eventually Kanji calmed down enough to smile despite their fun at his expense. 

 

With the tense atmosphere broken and driven away, the three had a much easier time loosening up to one another.  They talked mostly about their respective childhoods.  Naoto unsurprisingly liked to watch crime shows, both real and fiction.  Kanji, in a very surprising move, talked about his sewing and all the different things he used to make.  Rise talked a bit about her career, mostly avoiding her recent decision and focusing on all of the fun times she had with her crew and friends.  When it was time to switch groups, all three broke down into hysterics they saw Yosuke wearing a bright pink hair bow Nanako had convinced him to wear.  It had taken them a half hour to calm down, and none of them would explain why afterwards. 


End file.
